


Just A Dream: A Series Of Firsts

by WeAreTheHurricane



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Just A Dream, Oneshot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreTheHurricane/pseuds/WeAreTheHurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first morning, the first psychiatrist visit, the first crush, the first time seeing him after twelve years, the first proposal, the first journey, the first kiss. Eleven/Amy, all the way. Songfic to Just A Dream by Nelly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream: A Series Of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my fanfiction account over at fanfiction.net called we are the hurricane.

_Open my eyes, it was only just a dream..._

* * *

The first morning after the raggedy Doctor came was awful. She was in her bed, but her suitcase lay in the backyard and fish fingers and custard and apples and yoghurt and all the other foods he ate were still there. Amelia's aunt didn't know what happened while she were out, and when she came back, Amelia was in bed sleeping. The only explanation for all the mess was "The Raggedy Doctor came. He thought he liked apples, yoghurt, bacon, beans and bread and butter, but he only ate fish fingers and custard." Aunt Sharon then realised something. Her child has gone barmy!

* * *

_Wish you'd come back, no one knows..._

* * *

The first time she went to the psychiatrist was the worst. She proceeded up the stairs to find a tiny office where a little old lady tried to her that the raggedy Doctor wasn't real. She took Amelia's hand in hers and tried to convince her.

Big mistake.

Five minutes later, Amelia's head bent down and bit the psychiatrist. Ten minutes after that, Amelia and her aunt were swiftly escorted out of the psychiatrist's office.

* * *

_See his pretty face, run my fingers through his hair..._

* * *

The first time she got a crush, he was him. When she told Mels and Rory, Mels just sniggered and Rory ran out of the room for some reason. She needed support, but no one gave it to her. Mels probably was just jealous. Maybe even Rory too. Because Aunt Sharon told her all things she needed to know and maybe Rory was just jealous because he liked the raggedy Doctor too and was gay.

* * *

_'Cause I knew that it just ain't right..._

* * *

But then she grew up. Rory was  _not_  gay apparently. Her first love.

Was it true?

* * *

_So I travelled back, down that road..._

* * *

The first time seeing him after twelve years was heartbreaking. She loved Rory, but she loved the Doctor. Why was love so confusing, why wasn't it like in those fluffy movies? She wanted love like that with the nurse, but the same with the Doctor.

Heaven help her heart.

* * *

_And now they're gone and you wishing you could give them everything..._

* * *

She did love Rory, truly, she did. But the raggedy Doctor is real, so when he proposed for the first time, she declined.

* * *

_And I hope that he knows he's the only one I yearn for..._

* * *

The first journey she travelled with the Doctor was on the night before her wedding. With Rory. Not with the Doctor how it should be.

Why did she agree to it?

* * *

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up..._

* * *

The first kiss was the only kiss she ever felt. And she had kissed a lot of people. She knew then, this was love. The whispered words against his lips, I love you.

She wasn't surprised when he said them back.

For it wasn't just a dream.


End file.
